1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in the art of golf club putter and particularly to a golf club putter having adjustable lie angle and shaft length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of golfing has become very popular in the U.S. as well as internationally. Enthusiasts of all ages enjoy the sport and have developed a special technique and/or style in how they use the golf clubs.
Golf putters are made with various types of heads and lie angles. Depending on its size, length, weight, and lie angle, a user selects the putter that feels most comfortable. Furthermore, golfers have many styles of putting which determines which putter is selected.
The prior art discloses a variety of golf clubs that were developed to enhance and accommodate the putting skills of different users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,295 issued to Phillips discloses a golf putter with an adjustable shaft attached to a removable sphere with set screws which permits movement of the shaft. This device is relatively complex and has many drawbacks.
The patent to Melanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,205 relates to an adjustable lie angle golf club putter having an elongated slot in the putter head with aligned boreholes in the walls of the slot. The shaft is secured to a hosel member which terminates in a tang having parallel flat sides which mate with the slot. This golf putter, too, has inherent disadvantages and complex interlocking mechanism.
Mazzocco et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,747 discloses a golf club having adjustable length shaft retractable between fully extended and collapsed positions. The golf club has plural concentric telescopic interlocking tubular sections which produce a friction lock between the tubular sections in a fully extended position.
Although these prior arts disclose various improvement in the art, a number of these prior devices have complex interlocking mechanism and inherent drawbacks. These prior arts do not contain a particular structure and novelty as disclosed and claimed hereinafter.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple adjustable golf club putter with an adjustable shaft length.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club putter with an adjustable lie angle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf putter that enhances the user's putting skills.